


Sera Clay

by Catherine_Medici



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/pseuds/Catherine_Medici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a cheeky monkey with the worst limerick in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera Clay

There was a writer named Sera Clay  
She wrote things that could make my day  
When she wasn’t around  
My face started to frown  
And all the world seemed rather grey


End file.
